


Mint and Lace

by ExtraSteps



Series: Peppermint [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Its just smut tbh, Lacy panties, M/M, peppermint lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam knows how much Theo loves the taste of peppermint. He's been planning this surprise all year.





	Mint and Lace

He’s been saving this for almost a year. Ever since last Christmas and he’d discovered Theo’s love of peppermint, he’d been planning this surprise. It had happened a few weeks into the new year, Mason sniggering at an ad for flavoured lubes. It had been an idle thought; _I wonder if they have peppermint._  
  
They did. And it _tingled._  
  
He sat beside Theo at the pack Christmas dinner, having shared presents with everyone and stuffed their faces full of food. The evening was winding down, people starting to leave, and Liam was desperately trying to restrain himself from bouncing up and down in his chair.  
  
Theo shot him a look, eyebrows raised, but Liam just bit back a smile, saying nothing.  
  
“You ready to get out of here?” Theo asked casually.  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Liam agreed, eyes darkening slightly. He wet his lips with his tongue, and Theo followed the movement with his eyes, scent spiking with interest.  
  
They said their goodbyes and headed out to Theo’s truck. Liam squeaked as he was pressed up against it, Theo sniffing at his neck with a low growl.  
  
“What are you planning, baby wolf?” He asked.  
  
Liam grinned, arching against him. “You’ll see,” he said in a low, teasing voice. “It’s a surprise.”  
  
Theo kissed him sweetly, trying to get the information out of him but Liam gave him nothing, turning his head away and giving a soft sigh as Theo’s lips moved to his neck, sucking at his pulse.  
  
“Tell me,” Theo whispered entreatingly.  
  
“No,” Liam said, trying to wriggle out from between Theo’s body and the truck, but Theo just pinned him harder. Lust pooled in his belly. “You’ll like it, I promise.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Theo agreed, leaning back slightly to look at him, his eyes lidded. “But I don’t like waiting, you know that.”  
  
“Sooner we get home, sooner you get to find out,” Liam pointed out.  
  
Theo sighed, lower lip jutting out as he stepped back. “You never did play fair,” he complained.  
  
“Neither do you,” Liam shot back with a laugh. “You know I can’t resist you, Theo.”  
  
“Then why don’t you tell me?” Theo asked, crooning as he swayed in closer, licking his lips invitingly.  
  
Liam groaned but slid away, opening the door. “Because I know that the surprise will be worth it,” he said, getting into the truck and shutting the door.  
  
He heard Theo grumble as he walked around to the other side and climbed in, and smirked to himself. Theo wouldn’t be complaining once he got wind of Liam’s plans. Liam couldn’t wait.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they pulled up outside of their apartment, Liam shot out the truck and sprinted for the front door. He unlocked the door and slipped inside while Theo was still turning off the truck.  
  
“Follow,” he instructed, just loud enough for Theo to hear, “but slowly.”  
  
He stripped off his clothes on the way down the hallway to their bedroom, leaving a trail for Theo to follow. He left his briefs hanging on the door handle and then moved over to his wardrobe, digging around at the back of a drawer as he pulled it out; Wet Stuff Peppermint Tingling Lubricant.  
  
Liam moved to sit at the end of the bed, smirking as he heard the front door open at the same time as he flicked open the bottle, slicking up his fingers and dotting the lube over certain sensitive parts of his body; his nipples, his neck, a smear over his belly and then down, slicking up his cock and balls, groaning as the tingle started to spread.  
  
“Are you starting the fun without me?” Theo whispered, the sound of the zipper on his jacket being pulled down filling Liam’s ears.  
  
“Yes,” Liam said, his voice going high as the tingle moved down his body, his cock stiffening further. He wiped his hand clean on his inner thighs, spreading them slightly as he moved further down the bed, falling back against the pillows with a gasp as his body grew hot.  
  
He was hyper aware of every sound Theo made as his jacket was placed up on the rack, smiling faintly at the faint tsk he let out as he picked up Liam’s as well, placing it beside his.  
  
“Always so messy,” Theo said, though his voice was fond.  
  
“Who cares? Hurry up,” Liam groaned, arching off the bed as his thighs started prickling. His nipples were hard enough to cut glass, the heat of the peppermint gel making him gasp. It was almost unbearable, but so fucking good at the same time. He couldn’t wait for Theo to soothe them with his tongue.  
  
“I thought you wanted me to take my time?” Theo responded, sounding amused. There was a rustle of fabric as he pulled off his hoodie.  
  
“Not this much time,” Liam complained. He didn’t want to touch his cock, wanted to leave that for Theo, but he was already leaking steadily against his stomach. “Please,” he whined, voice filled with desperation. “Theo, need you.”  
  
Suddenly Theo was there at the door, eyes hot as they tracked up and down his body.  
  
“You’ve already unwrapped my present,” he said, his voice as smooth as silk. His nostrils flared, eyes flashing gold as the scent hit him. Peppermint. “Oh, Li, you shouldn’t have,” he crooned, stalking into the room.  
  
Theo stood at the end of the bed, reaching to gently touch his ankle, thumb rubbing in circles. “Theo,” Liam whined, arching off the bed, pleading with him to come closer, to touch him, to do something.  
  
“You’re so worked up already,” Theo observed, eyes lit up with curiousity.  
  
“It tingles,” Liam gasped. Theo’s eyes widened slightly as he took in the tube tossed at the end of the bed, picking it up. He smirked as he read the label and then looked at Liam’s body, taking in all the places he’d spread it.  
  
“Oh baby boy, you are too perfect,” he grinned.  
  
He opened the lid, taking out just a tiny amount and spreading it on his wrist, examining it. Liam knew the moment it started to work, Theo’s eyes going lidded.  
  
“Well that’s an interesting sensation,” Theo said, voice rough. “How does it feel on your balls, Li?”  
  
Liam groaned. “Intense.”  
  
Theo chuckled, dropping the bottle back onto the bed. “Only you would buy a tingling peppermint lube and smother your body in it,” he said, his grin widening as Liam squirmed before him.  
  
It didn’t seem like Theo was in any hurry, so Liam reached for his cock. It never got there, Theo suddenly there, fingers an iron band around his wrist as he forced it up and against the bed beside his head. “No touching,” he growled in warning.  
  
Liam looked up at him, a faint smile on his lips. “Or what?” He asked, voice hoarse with lust. He loved it when Theo manhandled him.  
  
“Or else I’ll tie you up and leave you here for the rest of the night,” Theo crooned. Liam’s cock jumped at the thought of such delicious torture, being pinned to the bed while Theo watched him fall apart, becoming more desperate for him by the second. How long would Theo wait before finally giving him release?  
  
“Tempting,” Liam said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Theo laughed, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Looks like I might need to tie up your hands,” he murmured against Liam’s lips. “To remove the temptation.”  
  
Liam groaned at this. “And then you’ll have your way with me?” He asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Theo smirked. “Or maybe I’ll let you suffer a little longer.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Liam said, frustration and need singing in his blood. “Just do _something_.”  
  
Theo chuckled, kissing him once more before moving back to rummage through the bedside table, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Luckily when they’d first moved into their apartment they’d had the foresight to purchase a bed with a sturdy headboard made of metal, something that handcuffs could be easily attached to.  
  
He pulled Liam’s other hand above his head as well, locking the handcuffs in place around his wrists.  
  
And then he got off the bed, eyes tracking up and down Liam’s body, eyes dark. “Perfect,” he breathed.  
  
Liam bit his lip. He wasn’t going to beg. He wasn’t. He- oh fuck it.  
  
“Theo, please,” he whimpered, arching up off the bed. “Please, please, please.”  
  
His eyes bored into Theo’s, pleading, the burning intensifying with every moment. He _needed_ to be touched. Now.  
  
Slowly, Theo pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground as his hands moved to his belt. Liam watched as he unbuckled it and then unzipped his pants, his mouth watering at the glimpse of dark curls he received.  
  
“You’re not wearing underwear,” he observed, swallowing thickly. All night Theo had been sitting next to him with no underwear on and he’d had no idea. “Fuck.”  
  
Theo grinned at him. It was lazy, seductive, making Liam’s toes curl. “You’re not the only one with a surprise,” he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
“Show me,” he whispered.  
  
Theo turned, showing him his back as he shimmied down his pants. He was wearing underwear, though it was much lower than his usual briefs, much… skimpier.  
  
“Are you wearing lace panties?” Liam whimpered.  
  
“No,” Theo said, looking at him over his shoulder, pushing his jeans down further.  
  
Oh fuck. He was wearing a thong.  
  
“Come here,” Liam snarled. “Now.”  
  
Theo laughed, kicking off his jeans and bending down, giving Liam a show as he took off his socks. Liam growled again, fighting against the restraints. He needed his hands on those beautiful round cheeks, needed to trace the edge of that thong with his tongue.  
  
“Theo,” he snapped. “Get me out of these.”  
  
“So many orders all of a sudden,” Theo said, voice coy as he looked at him over his shoulder again. “Why don’t you ask nicely, Liam?”  
  
Liam groaned. This was torture of the worst kind. Theo in a lacy black thong and he couldn’t touch. “Please,” he whispered, voice breaking on the word, truly desperate now. There was an ache in his chest, spreading to every limb, making his eyes water. “Theo.”  
  
Theo was there in a heartbeat, straddling his waist and cradling his face in his hands.  
  
“I’m here sweetheart,” he said, thumbs stroking Liam’s cheeks. “Let me look after you, let me make you feel good.”  
  
Liam bit his lip again, looking up at him, his heart in his eyes. He wanted to touch Theo, wanted to trace his skin with the pads of his fingers, wanted to love him. But Theo was asking for him to be patient, to let Theo look after him for a change.  
  
“Okay,” he agreed, sinking back against the mattress, going pliant. “Okay.”  
  
Theo rewarded him with a blinding smile and a soft kiss, and Liam arched up with a sigh, sipping from the paradise that was his boyfriend’s lips against his own. And then finally, finally, Theo’s lips started moving down his jaw, his tongue coming out to trace over his pulse. They both moaned, Theo at the taste and Liam at the hungry way Theo started sucking at his neck, chasing the minty taste of the lube down his neck and collarbone.  
  
“You taste so good,” Theo said throatily, eyes burning gold now, licking his lips.  
  
Liam looked up at him with a smirk. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”  
  
Theo gave him a wicked smirk, and then he was moving down Liam’s chest, pressing open mouthed kisses on his skin, sucking light bruises that faded as soon as he made them, circling closer and closer to his nipple until Liam was shifting, trying to catch some desperately needed friction on his hard bud.  
  
“Stop teasing,” he begged.  
  
Theo’s hands grabbed him and held him still and he held Liam’s gaze as his head dipped down. Liam arched up with a cry as Theo’s lips finally wrapped around his nipple, his cock pulsing and leaking. “Fuck, fuck,” he cried out, moving restlessly as Theo sucked hard, tongue laving the bud. Teeth bit down and Liam’s hips bucked, bringing his over-sensitive cock into contact with the the lace that covered Theo’s own erection.  
  
It was too much for Liam, and he writhed against Theo, the friction making him moan and pant, his orgasm gathering and crestin.  
  
When he came to an eternity later, it was to find Theo perched between his legs, watching him with eyes that shone with liquid lust, his tongue licking up Liam’s stomach. He opened his mouth, showing Liam the creamy liquid he’d gathered and swallowed it down with a moan, returning for more, the come on Liam’s stomach having gathered with the peppermint lube.  
  
“So good,” Theo growled, chasing a trail of come and lube along Liam’s hip, sucking dark hickeys into his skin. Liam could feel his cock twitching already, somehow still hard, beyond aroused at the image his boyfriend presented, worshipping him with his lips and tongue.  
  
Theo pushed at one of his legs, moving it up and spreading him open and Liam was a moaning mess again as Theo sucked at his burning inner thighs, moving from side to side, savouring him like he was his favourite dessert.  
  
He could come again just from Theo’s mouth on his thighs, but his boyfriend was impatient now, grabbing one of the pillows from next to Liam’s head and shoving it under his ass, spreading his thighs further and then diving in, his tongue licking a swipe up his ass and circling his hole.  
  
“Oh my fucking god,” Liam groaned, his voice deepening at the first hard suck to his rim. Theo ate ass like it was an art form, sending Liam into a frenzy and writhing in his hold as he tried to get impossibly closer to his mouth, groaning at the burn of Theo’s facial hair rubbing against his sensitive skin.  
  
Theo growled against his skin, the vibration forcing a surprised cry from Liam’s lips as he came again, some of his release splattering against his chin. But Theo kept going, pausing every now and again to sink his fangs into Liam’s thighs and cheeks, or every now and again swiping his tongue up Liam’s balls and length to his tip, circling the head.  
  
Liam was insensible now, begging, moaning Theo’s name around his fangs, fingers turning white in their hold on the handcuffs. They groaned under the assault but held, just.  
  
By the time Theo pulled away Liam was already close to his third orgasm, his ass and thighs covered in bites and beard burn, chest heaving.  
  
Theo was panting as he leaned back, swiping his arm across his mouth. “Fuck, you should see yourself right now,” he said hoarsely, eyes drinking him in hungrily. “So fucking beautiful.”  
  
Slowly, he stalked up Liam’s body until he was hovering over him, the fragile lace panties only just managing to contain his hard and leaking cock. Theo gripped the headboard, undulating his hips and rubbed his lace-covered cock on Liam’s face.  
  
Liam moaned, sucking at the damp spot on the front, laving it with his tongue and Theo whined his name.  
  
“Pull them down,” Liam whispered, his voice hoarse, eyes entreating him.  
  
“You have been a good boy,” Theo purred, fingers teasing along the edge of the fabric, easing it down.  
  
Liam wriggled, trying to get a bit more room but Theo grabbed his hair with one hand, holding tight as he freed his cock with the other hand, the heavy weight of it hitting Liam’s cheek. Theo watched with fascination, moving his hips side to side, his cock smearing along his face.  
  
And then he was tilting Liam’s head up, guiding the head of his cock inside.  
  
“Suck,” he hissed.  
  
And Liam did so with gusto, doing his best to pleasure his mate, cheeks hollowing and watching as Theo’s mouth went slack. Theo moaned as he licked along the sensitive underside of his cock, lightly sucking on the head and then dipping down as far as he was able.  
  
Theo gave him a little bit more room to move and Liam gave an eager moan, bobbing his head up and down, his groan deeping to a growl as Theo thrust forwards, his cock hitting the back of Liam’s throat. Theo held him there, swearing profusely and Liam sucked around him, trying to follow him as Theo pulled back out.  
  
“Your mouth is sinful,” Theo informed him, eyes dark and lustful.  
  
“You love it,” Liam grinned, lounging back against the pillow. His arms were starting to ache from being tied above his head, most of his upper body was splattered with come and his balls were uncomfortably warm now, but he’d never felt happier.  
  
“I do,” Theo agreed, moving back.  
  
He picked up the discarded bottle of lube, expression amused.  
  
“What is it?” Liam asked.  
  
“I don’t think we’ll be using this for the rest of what I had planned,” he laughed. “God, it would feel like fire.”  
  
Liam gave a hoarse laugh. “Yeah, not a great idea.”  
  
Theo chucked it to the side, crawling back over to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of normal lube. He adjusted his panties, tucking his cock back inside, and then he was straddling Liam again, slicking up his fingers.  
  
“What?” Liam asked as Theo leaned forwards, one arm going behind his back. “Oh fuck,” he whispered as Theo’s eyes fluttered closed as he began to lube up his own ass.  
  
Theo’s kiss was tinged with desperation as he opened himself up, the slick sounds of his fingers moving inside of him making Liam’s cock twitch from where it was trapped between their bodies. Theo was going to ride him, was going to take his pleasure from him while Liam lay there, completely helpless. He wanted it more than he wanted his next breath.  
  
“Hurry,” he urged.  
  
“Nearly there,” Theo groaned, opening his eyes and staring down at him, panting and shivering.  
  
Liam loved seeing Theo like this. It was the best present he’d ever received.  
  
Theo removed his hand, moving down Liam’s body and swallowing his cock down with no warning, licking up and down his length while Liam violently bucked off the bed and forced himself deeper, a strangled groan falling from his lips. Theo licked him up thoroughly, cleaning off the peppermint lube, easing the burn with his tongue. Liam was almost sobbing, cursed with every bad word he knew as Theo sucked one of his balls into his mouth.  
  
“Theo,” he whined, twisting the handcuffs in his hands, getting both feet underneath him as tears sprung to his eyes, running down his cheeks at the sweet sense of relief. He sucked on the other one as well, and Liam tried to wriggle away, overcome now, the sensation too much.  
  
On the brink of that third orgasm once more, he clenched his fingers around the handcuffs and twisted hard, and suddenly his hands were free and he was grabbing Theo, heaving him up into his lap and kissing him with a hunger that was fierce and all-consuming. He was vaguely aware of a slick hand running up and down his cock and guiding him home, both of them shuddering as Liam’s cock slid into Theo’s welcoming sucking heat.  
  
Theo’s hands moved to his shoulders, claws digging in as he lifted himself up and down, and Liam clutched at his hips, bucking up into him, both of them moaning. Theo was so tight around him, so warm and Liam gasped his name, burying his face in his neck and thrusting up, guiding Theo down onto his cock again and again and again. Sweat beaded his skin, the scent of his mate’s arousal making his head swim. Theo trembled above him, claws drawing blood as he held on but it only heightened the pleasure more.  
  
“Please, please,” Theo whimpered.  
  
Liam’s hands tightened as he braced and rolled, pushing Theo’s legs up and spreading them as he slid back home, giving an animalistic grunt as he slid home. Theo moaned his name, hands moving up into his hair and gripping, holding on for dear life as Liam undulated against him. He slipped a hand between them, squeezing the head of Theo’s cock through his panties, slick with precome.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Theo cried out, clenching around him and that was enough to take Liam to the brink and over, crying out Theo’s name as he emptied inside of him.  
  
His chest heaved as he leaned back as far as he could without leaving Theo’s body, pushing Theo’s panties down so that he could fist Theo’s cock and pump it, grinding inside of him as Theo clenched hard around him, crying out his name. He came, almost shooting the wall behind him.  
  
Liam released him and fell down, caging Theo in with an arm on each side, eyes lidded as he looked down at him.  
  
“Fuck,” Theo said with a breathless laugh.  
  
Liam just smiled, nuzzling his cheek and neck, pressing soft kisses to his heated skin as they both caught their breath.  
  
“Best Christmas ever,” Liam murmured, kissing Theo’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t know how you’ll top it next year,” Theo agreed, grinning at him tiredly.  
  
Liam smirked. “I have a few ideas.”


End file.
